Jack McDouche
Jack McDouche (Born Jackery McDouche) is a recording artists, bad ass mothafucka, and straight G killa born in CWCville, Virginia. He is well known for his talent as both a rapper, producer, and pimp. Jack was raised in CWCville, Virginia, in the main district, near CWCville mall. He was born into a poor family, who had been prosecuted and robbed of their money by the mayor due to his father being a "niggo". At age 11, Jack's father was killed by the CWCville police for being near the CWCville mall. Jack, in a state of shock and anger, shot the officers with his father's 9mm, resulting in him being jailed. His time spent in jail was rather easy, as he had connections due to being the father of one of CWCville's biggest niggos. At the age of 16, Jack broke out with the help of a high-ranking prison gang, and went on a rampage, killing nearly 70% of CWCville's police force. Jack escaped from CWCville in a gang-provided vehicle, and moved to the safety of Canada. At around the age of 18, and without any education at all, decided the best he could do was become a musician. Even in prison, he had always had a natural 'knack' for rapping, as he rapped for his fellow cellmates and told he was excellent. Jack took the name of 'Killa MD' and produced his first EP, "Fuck Bitches, Get Guns". The EP was an underground success, selling about 2500 copies in his hometown. Soonafter, Jack began playing local clubs, where he met Christian Weston Chandler, mayor of CWCville, and lead singer of Christian and the Hedgehog Boys. Jack called him a "homosexual, low-functioning autistic, pathetic lump of shit", and punched him out on stage. The beef began from that day fourth. Christian and Jack would constantly diss each other back and fourth during their live performances at the club, however, the climax of the beef began when Jack toured with the Insane Clown Posse, and played the track "Tomgirl", live. He dissed Christian both in the track and before the show, shooting at a picture of Christian which was taped to the wall. With the release of his first LP, McDouche is becoming more and more well-known, and is currently beginning to expand his career, and plans to become more "professional". The tracks on "Teenage Pregnancy" seem to confirm his seriousness, turning his focus from humorous lyrics to addressing the problems of society. Despite touring with the Insane Clown Posse, he dissed them in his second EP, "Censorship In My Fuckin' Porn!" However, the diss wasn't released with the album. It was later released as a bonus track on "Teenage Pregnanacy". Jack points out the facts that ICP "sold out", and is probably "sucking corporate dick". Jack has no girlfriend/fiance and no children, his personal life consists of partying, getting drunk, smoking weed, and shooting people. The Shooting of Jack McDouche As of August 15, 2011, Jack is dead. He was killed instantly when shot by Police officer Rodney McFree.